She's More Than a Girlfriend
by Mehwrites
Summary: This isn't one of those typical love stories, where there's a happy ending and everyone goes skipping off into the sunset. This is real life, my story, how I fell in love and nearly lost the girl that means everything to me.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't one of those typical love stories, where there's a happy ending and everyone goes skipping off into the sunset. This is real life, my story, how I fell in love and nearly lost the girl that means everything to me.

"How was school today, honey?" my mom asked as I set my report card on the counter. I answered my usual, "Good." and listened to her praise at my straight A's. Yeah, like usual, like I dared get anything lower. It was late, almost time for dinner. I'd been out with friends after school. We sat at the kitchen table, her reading a book and me playing with my food, "Eat, Bella." she told me.

"Mom, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm lesbian, Mom."

...

"It'll just be good for you to take a vacation, Bella." Mom pulled me into a quick hug which I didn't return.

"You're only sending me away because I'm gay."

"That's not true, you're not gay. You're just confused and all the girls around here aren't helping. Going to Forks will just let you get away for a while. Maybe you'll meet a nice guy."

Tears threatened to spill, tears that I had denied for the weeks leading up to this. Leading up to my own mom sending me away to a guy I barely know.

...

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Dad." I looked up at Dad. He was just liked I remembered, tall with curly hair and a big smile.

He helped me put my suitcase into the cruiser and we sat in comfortable silence until we reached his place. He told me, "You remember where your room is, right?"

I lugged my suitcase up the stairs, to the room that had barely changed. Sure, it had a bed instead of a crib, an old computer with a desk, but it was still the same.

I laid on the bed and let the tears fall.

...

"Did you see the new girl?"

"Did you see her?"

"She was in my first period class."

"She hasn't talked to anyone."

"Maybe she's stuck up."

"I wonder why she's here."

"Isn't she the chief's kid?"

"Yeah, she's definitely stuck up then."

These were the whispers I heard all day, accompanied by glares from girls who stuffed their bras and wasted oxygen by gossiping.

"Did you see the new girl?"

"Did you see her?"

"She's in my second class."

"She's pretty hot."

"I'd tap that."

These were the conversations of the boys, not as hushed as the girls. I kept my head down, staring at my desk, the floor, anything but to see their faces. Anything than to let them see my face. Would they know if they saw my eyes?

...

She sat next to me in chemistry. My third class. She was short, dressed in black, her hair spiky, dyed a bright purple. She smiled brightly, waving to the girls who sneered at us both, them mumbling under her breath to me, "Whores, all of them."

I snorted and agreed.

"I'm Alice."

"I'm Bella."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

The days melted into weeks. I didn't draw attention to myself at school, at home I locked myself in my room and let my MP3 player pound in my ears. Dad didn't talk to me, I didn't talk to him. Mom called to update on her love life.

At school I was shunned by the girls and the boys kept trying for my attention, only to give up and talk about me too. Only Alice bothered talking to me.

...

"We should hang out." Alice told me at lunch.

"Really?"

"There's a new horror movie out. It'll be fun."

She playfully hit me with her water bottle when I shrugged, "You're not scared of a movie, are you?"

No, not the movie. Just being out in public didn't ever turn out well, for me. At least, not with a girl. Alice's bright green eyes begged me though, "No, I'm not scared. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Awesome."

...

Why did being around her give me butterflies? Why did I just want to hold her hand, to hear her voice, her beautiful laugh? I'd never felt this way. Never felt my heart beat quicken at the sight of her purple hair, her smile. But she wasn't like me, I wasn't good enough for her. She would find a guy she liked, a guy who was everything I'm not. Though, if I could just be her friend, maybe that would be enough.

...

"Holy shit!" I blurted out.

Alice giggled beside me, "Shut up!"

"That was freaking scary." I whispered.

The movie, Insidious, was full of jump scares that made me half yell obscenities and Alice jump, then laugh. We shared a Coke and popcorn, our hands occasionally touching, making tingles run through my body.

...

"Mushroom ravioli? That sounds disgusting." I told Alice as she ordered her dinner.

Alice grinned at me, then turned to the waiter, "She wants the same."

I wrinkled my nose, "No way."

My first bite made me roll my eyes, "I'm never doubting your judgment again."

We sat closer than necessary in the booth, still laughing over the movie. Alice told me, "It was cute, you jumping all time." The color drained from her face, "I mean, it was funny."

I shook my head, "I am in no way cute or funny."

"You're better than any girl I know, especially better than the girls at school."

My heart fluttered, "I'm glad I met you. I would have gone crazy without you laughing at me all the time."

She held my hand in her own, "We'll keep each other from going crazy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Bells, let's go out to eat together." My dad called as I entered the door. I was tired and had a ton of homework that I wanted to get out of the way, but maybe it would be a good thing to get to know him.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

….

"Wow, Bella, you've gotten so big."

"I remember you from when you were three or four."

"How's your mom?"

"Still like chocolate cake?"

"You've got to come around more."

We were at a small restaurant where everyone knew my dad and remembered me from before my mom ran off with me. I answered their questions with the bare minimum, a nod or a quiet, "Yeah."

Dad sort of asked me about school, had I made friends. I tried to keep myself from sounding like an ass, so I said, "Yeah. Everyone's pretty cool."

He didn't ask anything else, instead just talked about fishing and sports games. I tried to follow but I just wasn't into it. I missed home, with my group of friends who loved me and stuck up for me, made me laugh. I didn't have that here. Well, except for Alice.

….

"I'm going to kidnap you Saturday." Alice fell into step beside me as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Huh?"

"My mom planned a big family dinner. A bunch of my cousins and aunts, uncles, grandparents, the whole shebang. So, you're coming to keep me sane."

"And if I have other things to do?"

"Then I'll be terribly lonely and my day will suck."

I teased her, "And what do I get out of it?"

" Food, my undying gratitude, and the chance to meet my family."

"Fine." I smiled and we ate lunch together, laughing louder than we probably should have.

….

I drove on the dirt road into the woods. I hated this road, out in the middle of nowhere. I'd only been up here a few times to pick Alice up. The house still stunned me, huge and white, bigger than three of or four of my dad's house.

I knocked on the door. A beautiful woman with caramel hair answered, "Hello, dear, you must be Bella."

"Hey," I smiled, "You're one of Alice's cousins?"

She laughed and let me in, "I like you already. I'm her mom."

"BELLA!" a flash of purple raced towards me and hugged me, "Thank God you're here, they're trying to kill me."

I hugged her back and she led me towards the living room where people were gathered. I tugged at my Evanescence T-shirt and wished I had dressed a little nicer. Alice kept her hand in mine, "You look beautiful." I blushed a hundred shades of red.

"Everyone, this is Bella." Alice announced.

A big bear of a guy grinned, "Maybe now that you're here, Alice will shut up about you."

A blond girl slapped him on the chest, "Be nice."

Alice introduced everyone to me. I forgot their names as soon as she said them, but that didn't really matter. I loved the banter that went around the room, everyone lightly picking on each other. Emmett, the big guy laughed at me, "I saw you nearly trip when you came in."

Alice giggled, "If she doesn't trip five hundred times a day, something's wrong."

Another one of Alice's cousin's, a bronze haired guy was getting ready to say something when Esme, Alice's mom called, "Dinner!"

Alice took my hand again and I told her, "Your family's pretty cool. Why'd you want me here?" I teased.

She shrugged, "I like having you around."

...

_Everyone please review, I'd like to know what you think of the story._


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what's your family like, Bella?" Esme, Alice's mom asked while we ate dinner.

"I live with my dad right now. My mom and her new husband live in Arizona."

"No siblings?"

"None."

"Why are you staying with your dad now?"

Alice interrupted, "Mom, chill out with the interrogation."

Emmett laughed, "Don't worry, Mom does this to everyone she meets."

Edward chimed in, "Though we all know a bunch about you anyways, Bella. Alice doesn't ever shut up about you. We never hear the end of it when we're here."

Alice shrugged and grinned at me, "I don't have anything else this awesome to talk about."

Rosalie smiled, "That's so cute."

Alice reached for my hand under the table and mouthed, "Sorry."

...

"Uh uh, you are so not leaving." Alice told me as I said I had to go, "We're having a sleepover, all of us girls."

Tanya and Rosalie nodded in agreement. I bit my lip, I did need to get home to Dad. Alice looked at me with her bright green eyes and I knew I'd be staying the night. "Fine, I just need clothes and stuff."

Alice jumped up and down, "No need, you can borrow some clothes, plus we have extra toothbrushes and everything. This is gonna be great."

Alice beckoned me to follow her upstairs. We entered a room that I immediately knew was hers. The walls were a deep purple, there were bookshelves all along the walls full of CDs, books, and movies. Band posters were hung, her favorites, Paramore, Flyleaf, Eyes Set To Kill. Even a Lady Gaga one.

We sat on the bed and Alice started painting my nails blue, ignoring my protests. When she was done she blew on my nails, then laid her hands on my leg. She looked up at me, her green eyes uncertain.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

"I-I've got something to tell you, Bella." she stammered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gay." She covered her face with her hands, and took deep breaths, "Please don't hate me."

I took her hands in mine, careful not to smear the nail polish, "Why would I hate you?"

"Because everyone at school does. No one but my family is okay with it."

It was true, I had heard shouts of "Dyke!" shouted in the hallway, but I presumed they were directed towards me, "Ali, I could never hate you."

"Really?"

"Of course I couldn't hate you. Anyways," I took a breath, "I am too. Gay, I mean."

...

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what does this mean?" Alice asked me, looking me in the face.

I shrugged, "That we're gay and best friends?" As soon as I said it, I wanted to smack myself. Just best friends? But that's what I had told myself. Could I ever see Alice with another girl though? If that girl made her happy, I guess.

"Oh." Alice said, her shoulders slumping.

"Are you okay, Ali?" I still held her hands in mine.

"I just-yeah. I guess."  
>...<p>

The sleepover was in the massive living room. We pulled blankets and pillows into the middle of the room and laid side by side, eating junk food, watching movies, and playing video games. I sucked at the games, considering I had hardly ever played. Rosalie kicked all of our asses. She smiled, "What can I say? My husband's been making me play everyday since we got married."

It was probably four in the morning when Rosalie and Tanya passed out. Alice and I were freezing, both in tank-tops and shorts, so we bundled up in a blanket together, watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"You know, I'm glad that you're gay too." Alice told me quietly.

"Why's that?"

"Just am. I mean, you know, right?"

I was confused, "Know what?"

"That I-" she stopped.

"Ali, tell me."

"I can't, Bella."

"Pretty please?" I tried to do the thing with my eyes, like she did, but it didn't work.

"Let's just go to sleep, Bella."

...

"It was fun. A lot of fun." I told Alice as I was about to leave. It was about noon that Sunday and I needed to get home to Dad.

"We'll do it again next weekend if you want."

"Awesome. See you tomorrow." I was about to leave when Alice wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her, resting my chin on her head, loving the feel of how our bodies seemed to match perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

Esme called, "Bye, Bella!"

Alice stepped away and waved, "Bye."

...

"So, have you got a boyfriend yet, Bella?" Mom asked. We had been on the phone for a while, her talking about Phil, about wanting to move to Florida.

"You know that's never going to happen, Mom, so drop it."

"My friend Marge has a son, he's your age. Maybe when you come back from your little vacation you two can go on a date." She told me.

"I am not interested in dating a guy, Mom."

"He's pretty cute. Tall, blond hair. He plays soccer, I think."

"Listen to me for once, Mother! I am not going to date a guy. I am a lesbian. Get over the image in your head of what you want and accept what I am." I was angry. My head was hurting and the conversation was not helping.

"You are not a fucking queer, Isabella Swan."

"Yes, I am. So get over your homophobic attitude or don't bother calling anymore."

She hung up on me.

...

Alice wasn't at school. I doodled my notebook, wondering if I had done something to make her mad or if she was just sick, possibly wanting a lazy day. The conversation with Mom was still going through my mind.

"Faggot!" something hit me in the back of my head. I didn't turn around, only glanced up to see the teacher on the computer, not paying attention.

"Stupid queer." something harder hit my head, maybe a pencil. I looked at the rainbow bracelet I wore. Some people thought it was just a bracelet, obviously not these idiots. They knew what it stood for and took the opportunity to tease me. Not that it got to me.

"Where's your little dyke, huh, faggot?" a voice called. I clenched my fists and stood up. A girl with long dark hair, the speaker, Jessica Stanley smiled nastily, "What are you going to do, huh? Your little Goth faggot friend isn't here to help you out."

My hand took control of itself and slapped Jessica hard, "Do. Not. Ever. Call. Alice. That. Again." I spit out each word.

Jessica punched me, other girls hit me. I fought for all I was worth until the teacher noticed and broke up the fight. We, a total of four girls, were sent to the office. Jessica, Lauren, Victoria, and I. The principal, Mr. Volturi asked what started it. They said I was harassing them. After hearing a ludicrous version of the story, I asked to speak to him alone. The three girls were told to wait outside.

"What's your version, Ms. Swan?" He asked me.

"Girls like them are always messing with me and another girl, Alice Cullen. Today it was worse and I snapped."  
>"How do they mess with you?"<br>I took a deep breath, "Homophobic comments. They call us dykes and faggots, queers, tell us we're perverted and wrong. A few people have told us to go die. Jessica and maybe other people threw things at me in class, calling me a dyke and stuff. That was fine until they started talking about Alice."  
>He nodded and sighed, "This is unfortunate, but Ms. Swan, if you didn't go around broadcasting your sexuality," he nodded at my bracelet, "I doubt you would have issues as such."<p>

"Excuse me? I've been verbally abused since day one, whether I wear my bracelet or not. And who cares if I'm gay? That doesn't give anyone the right to harass me!"

"You have detention, Ms. Swan. Every day for the rest of the week."

"And those three?"

"The same."

"Yeah, because that's justice."

I nearly flipped Mr. Volturi off as I left, but decided not to push my luck.

...

Reviews make me type faster, it's a proven fact. :D

Sorry that it's been a while since I updated. I was forced to go on a family trip with family I detest.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why the hell did I get a call about you fighting at school, Bella?" was the first thing I heard as I stepped into the house. Dad stood in the doorway to the living room, arms crossed.

"I was provoked." I kept my head down as I started to walk past him. He put his hand on my shoulder, "We need to talk."

I dropped my bag on the stairs and walked after him. He led me to the kitchen and we both sat, "What happened?"

"Some girls were being bitches and I snapped. That's it." I tried to shrug it off. Maybe he'd leave me alone and I could go call Alice. She hadn't texted me all day.

"Look at me."

I looked up, meeting his wide brown eyes. He wasn't mad, I could tell, "They hit you pretty hard, huh?" he said, as his eyes took in the bruises lining my cheek.

"Yeah, but whatever."

"Did you hit them back hard, too?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm sorry, but I just had to."

He laughed, "Good. Maybe they'll leave you alone now. I don't want to hear about you fighting anymore though, okay?"

"Of course." I answered, though it might not be totally true. If they ever said anything about Alice, I'd do the same.

...

"What the fuck happened to you?" Alice half yelled when she sat next to me in class.

"Uh-uh, what the fuck happened to you? I texted you all yesterday and you never responded!"

"Rosalie didn't want to go back to married life, so she kidnapped me and took me shopping. She took my phone." her lower lip pouted.

"Yes, like shopping was such a horrible thing to do to little Alice."

"Okay, okay, what happened?" she lightly touched my cheek, her eyes slightly angry.

"The usual bitches, you know, Jessica, Lauren, Victoria. They were being stupid." I tried to shrug it off, no big deal.

"What did they say?"

"Just calling me a dyke, stuff like that. It got to me."

She frowned, "Stuff like that never gets to you. What else did they say?"

I focused on her hand, her bright purple nails, which matched her hair, "They were talking about you. It bothered me."

"So you got in a fight? Over me?"

I looked at her, "Pretty much."

"Well, what do they look like? You're badass, they're probably a lot worse off than you."

I nodded at the door, where the three of them had just walked in. I have to admit, Jessica did look pretty roughed up. Her face wasn't as bruised as mine, but considering it had been three girls against one, I was proud.

Alice laid her hand on mine, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

...

Reviews, please. :D


	7. Chapter 7

"What color should I dye my hair?" Alice asked no one, hand on her hip, looking above her at the wide arrange of hair dye. I shrugged and she swatted me, "Tell me, please." She smiled.

I looked up at the dye, then down at Alice, "I like your purple."

"This is the longest I've ever stuck with one color." She wrinkled her nose, "It's getting boring."

I looked her up and down, dressed in black skinny jeans, a Harry Potter shirt she'd made me let her borrow, her bright purple hair in spikes. Then she faced me and we both shrugged. I looked back up at the color choices, "You should do blue."

She nodded, then grinned at me, "Only if I get to dye your hair blue. Not all, just streaks."

"We'll match. Awesome."

So, we got a few boxes of dye, picked up Rosalie at her house, then let her and Esme mess with our hair.

...

"What the hell did you do to your hair, Bells?" Dad asked as Alice and I walked in the house.

"Talk to Alice." I smiled.

Dad shook his head, grinning. Whenever Alice was involved, everything was fine.

We went up to my room and sat on my bed. I played a Paramore CD and we both sang along to Ignorance. I was playing with my hair, getting used to the streaks when Alice turned down the music. She sat closer to me on the bed and looked down, "I've got something to tell you. It's probably weird and will freak you out, but I just have to say it."

I waited in silence.

She took a deep breath and looked up at me, "Bella, you're more than a friend to me. I mean, you're my best friend, but it feels like more than that." she buried her face in her hands.

My heart skipped a beat. I must have misunderstood what she had said, but I know that I hadn't. I took her hands away from her face, "Ali, you know, I feel the same way."

Her bright green eyes caught mine, "Seriously?"

I nodded, unable to speak. She grinned, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I think so?" My smile was huge, my heart beating fast. It felt surreal, like a dream.

Alice leaned closer to me and our lips touched. A warmth spread through me, an excitement.

We stopped kissing and I laughed, "You've got no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

...

Later, Alice left and I was spinning in my desk chair, just thinking. Ali and I had stayed and talked, about us, about everything, about nothing. Just like always, but different this time. Ali was my girlfriend. Which was a stupid word, it didn't fit her, but I didn't have anything better.

We said we would try a relationship, we both agreed that it would be too hard to stay just friends after sharing our feelings, after sharing that kiss. Alice had one condition. If it didn't work out, we'd still be friends. No matter what. I agreed, though in my head I was secretly praying that it would work out.

...

Okay, reviews, please!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Bella." Alice smiled at me as she slid in my truck. I yawned and grinned back, "Does it have to be Monday?"

"You'll get over it. Oh yeah, you're invited to dinner tonight. All the family is going to be there. Might turn into another sleepover."

"Do they know yet? About us?"

Ali shook her head, "That's one reason I want you to come tonight, so that we can tell them, you know, together."

...

As we reached the school building, Ali twined her fingers through mine. I almost let go of her hand, "Ali, baby, you know how people are here. What they do, what they say."

She looked up at me, her green eyes hard, "They already talk, let's give them something to talk about."

"Just know that I'll beat the shit out of that Jessica if she says anything." I warned, smiling already. Just holding hands with her made me feel amazing.

We walked through the halls like that, hand in hand, talking, ignoring everyone else. In class, Jessica glared at me, "Stupid lesbos."

Alice glared right back, "Dumb slut."

Jessica sneered, "Alice, I get that you're a dyke, but seriously, can't you even go after pretty girls?"

Alice stood up so quick she was a blur. She was near to slapping Jessica when I caught her, saying, "It's not worth it."

The teacher walked in then, told us to sit down. Alice fumed, "I don't want her talking about you like that."

"It's fine, baby. They're just words."

Alice huffed and mumbled, "Fine," but her eyes still told me how mad she was. In the hall, right out of our class, I kissed her. She smiled brightly and kissed me back. Maybe that go her mind off of stupid Jessica.

A teacher saw us, one that I didn't know, "Young ladies! Come with me."

...

I thought he was going to lead us to the office, have the principal say something, but instead, he took us to his class and told us to sit, "What were you two doing outside of that class?"

I stared at him, "I was kissing her."

"That behavior is not allowed on school grounds." He told me.

Alice didn't give me a chance to answer, "Excuse me? Kissing my girlfriend? What about all the other kids making out? Stop them too, if you don't want anyone kissing."

He looked uncomfortable, "Well, they're..."

I nodded and stood up, gesturing to Alice, "I get it. They're straight. I'll have a talk to the principal about this, and in the mean time, fuck off."

...

School let out early, for teachers to get report cards ready. Alice and I went to grab lunch from Taco Bell, "This is harder than I'd thought it would be, Bella."

I nodded, "I knew it would be."

Alice started tearing up so I sat in the booth beside her, my arm pulling her close to my side, "If this is too hard, we can just chill out the whole thing, if it's easier." my chest tightened at the thought, but seeing her cry because of this was tearing me apart.

"Hell no, Bella. I'll get over it. I have you and my family. A bunch of idiots at school aren't going to make me change my mind about you."

...

"Guys! Come in the living room, all of you!" Alice yelled as soon as we entered the door. I heard the pounding of feet from all over the house, Emmett's booming voice, "What the hell did I do this time?"

The whole family, well, the closest cousins, Edward, Emmett, Tanya, Rosalie, plus a few others were seated and Alice and I stood facing them. Alice cleared her throat, "Okay," she blushed, "You all know I'm gay."

Edward shouted out a, "Duh!" and Tanya smacked him.

I laughed, "All right, so I'm gay too."

Esme clapped her hands, "Good! Now come on, let's get dinner started."

"Wait, wait, we're not done yet." Ali told her. Alice grabbed my hand, "We're together."

Rosalie squealed, "I knew it!"

Esme hugged me, "You're good for her."

Carlisle, Alice's dad hugged me too, "Don't you hurt my girl, Bella Swan."

"DAD!" Alice laughed.

Alice and I still held hands, and I hugged her. Tanya tackled us, the Rosalie, and it took the threatening of Emmett tackling us before we finally got up and started helping Esme with dinner.

...

Reviews! They make me write faster :D


End file.
